Sunni Cranfill
Confessionals Total: 23 Season 3: 5 (T16th most) Season 4: 17 (T7th most) Season 5: 0 Season 6: 1 Season 3 (3.4) * I did come first in the two miles today. I really wanted to impress Jay because he’s a, you know, hard guy to impress. (3.7) * Putting the uniform on for the first time, you feel like you’re officially a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader, but it’s not over yet. I’m still thinking that there’s still cuts to be made, and hopefully I’m not one of those that will have to turn this in. * visits announced They actually said nothing to me tonight, and um, I don’t really know what to think about that. * office I feel very privileged to have gotten as far as I have. I just hope that tonight’s not my last night. * cut It doesn’t make sense to me right now, but they had to make the decision that was best for the team. [Flashback of process shown] When I made training camp, it just makes you feel like it’s one step closer to your dream. You know, it’s always been in the back of my mind that they’re making cuts and that it could be me, but I didn’t know how bad it would hurt if it was me. Season 4 (4.1) * The girls from training camp last year, without a doubt, have a bond. You know, no one really understands how we feel, except for the few of us that came back to re-audition. If I want a second chance, then I have to give them a reason to give me a second chance. This year, I know I have to bring it. * You know they’re going to cram choreography into you, and you know that you have a short amount of time to get it and get it right. * When I see Kelli and Judy and the rest of the judges writing things and talking, I would hope that they’re talking about the new and improve Sunni that’s in front of them. When you’re looking at a girl for the first time, you don’t know what their weaknesses are, and so you might miss them. But they know what mine are, and they’re looking for them. * on invited to finals So, when I wasn’t called, and I wasn’t called, and I wasn’t called, I just thought that was it. Just a flood of emotions when they called my name. Excitement, you know, relief. (4.2) * I would not be back here to put myself through this same agony and, you know, pain if I didn’t want to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. * to training camp I can’t even believe it. I am a training camp candidate again! (4.4) * power squad shirt I’ve been training with Jay for over a year now, so it’s all because of his work and his trainers’ work and so I give them a lot of that credit, but it just feels good to have the shirt on again this year and to have my perfect score. (4.8) * Getting our boots was just probably the most exciting moment yet. * I am definitely looking forward to this night being over. And it being a different ending than it was last year. Any step forward from the moment that I was cut last year is something new to me. * team I don’t even feel like it’s real. I feel like I’ve spent two years trying to be a DCC, and now I am, and it’s amazing. * [[Brandi Kilby|Brandi] and Joannah] Brandi: I can’t believe we’re all three here. And we’ve been… Sunni: It wouldn’t have been as sweet if we didn’t do it all together. Brandi: We have supported each other. We were here from the start for each other, and it really helped out. We were really thankful to have each other. * Gameday I’m so ready. So ready. * I’m standing at my locker with my name and my picture on it. * It’s time to get down to business. We’ve got to practice before we step out on the field to perform. * You know, it’s just that last time that we get to work out the kinks and get those jitters out of us before we step on the field to perform today. * the tunnel Just very happy, very excited, honored. * shown throughout, final cheerleader confessional of season The journey began last year. I made it past the first round and the next thing I knew, I was in training camp and my worst fear was realized, and I was cut. It took me a while to decide whether or not I was gonna come back and face that disappointment that I had faced before, and I had to make a deal with myself, I was just gonna enjoy the moment, and, you know, finally the named the team, and I get my Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders uniform, my boots, my pom poms, and my dreams finally came true. Season 6 (6.5) * I never know what Kelli and Judy are thinking. But I think Angela has everything that we need and she adds a real unique piece to the puzzle of what our team is. And I have every hope that she will be a part of this team next year. Commentary Season 3 (3.4) * run That Sunni, boy, is a star. – Jay (3.6) * You’ve got some people that are convinced and some that aren’t. – K/ You’re great technically. I just wish you’d stand out more. – J Season 4 (4.1) * judging Last year she was one of our last that we released from our training camp. What do y’all think of her this year? – K/ What’s she going to do different this year to make it work?/ That will be the question for her. – Charlotte (4.2) * judging Sunni made it into training camp last year and was one that we released. Kind of when it came down to stamina. – K/ For me, it’s almost like I want to cut my losses now, then meet her again in training camp./ Yeah, I don’t want to bring her to camp again if we’re not confident. – K/ In my opinion, she’s one of the top 45 and there’s no question about it. As heartbreaking as it may have been for her last year, she came and she did it again. If she doesn’t make it, that’s her own problem. We can’t worry about that right now. (4.7) * Whenever you bend over in this dance, you should have straight legs, not bent legs. – J Office Visits Season 3 (3.7) * of three Kelli says she’s a very impressive lady, and everything about her is the kind of thing that they say they’re looking for. When she’s in the room with their cheerleaders and dancing side-by-side, what does seem to be evident is her stamina and style of dance. She looks kind of winded and like she’s really struggling toward the end of a dance, and that concerns them because just the reality of a four-hour football game with Texas Stadium’s heat. Just her style of dance is more delicate than what this stage demands. Kelli asks if she can feel that or see it at all? Sunni says she doesn’t feel winded physically, but emotionally, yes, if that makes any sense. Kelli says they just don’t think it’s a fit. And she’s sorry. Sunni thanks them, and Kelli says she knows it’s disappointing, but they’re at that point. Sunni says they’ve got a great group of girls. End of Journey Season 3 (3.7) * Cut from training camp during week 7 in her first office visit (7th out of 9, 38 left after cut) Other Season 3 (3.1) * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries (28 years old) * Shown being invited to finals (3.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals (3.4) * Shown getting on the power squad (3.5) * Makeover glamour shot (3.7) * One of four rookie candidates (with Cathie, Alyssa, and Jordan Chanley) selected to perform alongside three veterans (Brooke, Justine, and Nicole) who serve as a comparison Season 4 (4.1) * Hugs Brandi Kilby after they spot each other waiting outside for preliminaries * Shown on screen after Kelli mentions seeing familiar faces * Shown dancing when Judy gives a confessional about when she sees a candidate return, it makes her want to look at them twice * Last one invited to finals (4.2) * At panel interviews, is asked by Jay if she’d pick a rich old guy or a hot broke stud, and she picks a hot broke stud. * Shown being introduced for her solo at finals, and then is shown performing it. * Third to last shown being invited to training camp (4.4) * Shown making the power squad (4.8) * Kitty Carter tells her how proud she is of her at the squad photo reveal, and then her family is shown with her shouting “Sunni” Season 5 (5.3) * When Ann Lux is introduces herself at the opening meeting, she mentions she lived 10 minutes away from Sunni, and that Sunni was her dance teacher when Ann was about four years old. Season 6 (6.5) * Has a segment where she meets up with Angela Rena at a café to discuss training camp, advising her that training camp only gets harder, among other pieces of advice (6.6) * At the social media seminar, Kelli asks her to explain about the dangers of geotagging your posts on Twitter, for some reason Misc. * Is one of three (with Cassie Trammell and Trisha Trevino) featured on the one-hour special Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Brides. Category:DCC Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee Category:3 years Category:S4 Rookie Category:TCC Category:Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Brides